warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Face of Destruction
FACE OF DESTRUCTION Episode Nine, Season Two, of Rise. Enjoy <3 Face of Destruction I stare down into the Dip. It looks as if someone had scooped out a part of the ground and implanted trees in it to cover up the evidence. I don’t go down into the Dip, as I know I would only hit the Coalition border with the Vipers and with tensions so high, I have no need to make myself vulnerable. For the past few days this has been my safe haven. I have relied on the free times I had to come out here and gaze down at the seemingly peaceful valley. I can’t imagine that the Vipers are only a valley away, lurking in the shadows where we can’t see them. It seems like so long ago that I had seen Terran and Karina sitting on the other side of the Dip, their pelts standing out in the green of the pine trees. Well, Terran stood out like snow, while Karina blended into the shadows. Day and night; two different cats. I study the landscape before doubling back. There are two cats where I had seen Terran and Karina. In fact, there are more than two cats. I count the heads and realize with a sinking heart that the numbers will be too high for me to count. An army has massed at the border. They haven’t seen me yet, a lone black cat hidden in the shadows of the Dip. I turn and start running, heading for the Coalition camp. I burst in with barely any air to squeeze out. “Attack! Vipers are attacking!” That instantly alerts everyone and I feel someone press against me. To my surprise, it’s Terran, his blue eyes unreadable. “What did you say, Bryce?” “Vipers you idiot,” Karina comes up on my other side, “Didn’t you hear her the first time?” Terran shoots his sister a scathing look which she ignores. “Where, Bryce?” “The Dip,” I mumble, “I was watching the view when I saw the army on the border. Well, they’re on the top of the Dip, but it’s only a matter of time before they start making their way for our side, right?” “Right,” Terran agrees, “I wonder if Korin is aiming for the other half of the Dip or just the camp in general. He attacked this way after all.” “That’s not all,” Karina adds, “we were just outside ourselves, investigating the border between us and the one closest to the Twolegplace. There are Blood Army cats marching through Viper territory.” “The Vipers have stopped them for now, but I don’t know how long,” Terran frowns, “we don’t have much time before an allied invasion might hit us.” “What are we waiting for then?” I whirl around, running for the leaders’ den. I rush inside without even announcing my name and nearly trip over Whitestar’s meal. “Sorry,” I mutter, “but we’re about to be invaded by our top enemies.” “Enemies?” Amberstar echoes, sitting up, “Plural?” Terran and Karina skids in behind me, pushing me over Whitestar’s meal this time. The white tom grumbles and sits up also, staring mournfully at his ruined prey. “The Blood Army and the Vipers are at our borders, although it may be awhile before they actually begin to make their way towards us.” Before any of us can speak up about our opinions, a howl splits the night, making me shiver. Karina turns pale and Terran flinches at the noise. “Wolves,” I whisper, peeking outside. Shadeflower has appeared in the middle of the camp, her amber eyes glowing. “Three enemies then,” Karina swallows, “the wolves are an army themselves.” Another howl fills the night sky. “We must hurry then,” Amberstar pushes her way outside, “gather a group of cats and begin fortifying the walls. We will be prepared when they storm into our camp.” “No,” Whitestar stands also, “we must split our army and attack them first. There is no way we will put our queens and kits in danger by letting our enemies reach our camp. This battle will be different than last time, as the—who is the Blood Army?” It’s as if he had just realized we had mentioned a third party. I flush. “They are the enemy from the Twolegplace. Trust me; they want to kill us as much as the Vipers do. They hate the Vipers also, but I fear they hate us more.” Because of me. “They killed Hawkstar.” Thankfully Whitestar doesn’t question why we hadn’t told them before. He just nods and heads for the warriors’ den. Amberstar is right behind him, leaving us standing there. “I need to go talk to Shadeflower,” Karina decides, “see how she’s holding up with the wolves so near.” She disappears quickly. Then it’s just me and Terran. I glance over at him, unsure what to do. “Come on,” Terran finally says, his jaw set, “we have to go warn Nightshadow and Feathershine. Then we’ll send someone out to watch the borders and begin fortifying camp just like Whitestar and Amberstar said.” “No need for the guards,” I point at the two cats racing out of camp, “the leaders have that covered.” Terran nods and hurries out of the den and I follow. We head for Nightshadow and Feathershine, who are with Applepaw and her siblings. Firepaw and Sunpaw have equal expressions, both stunned by the news. Applepaw takes it more easily, as she has been in a similar situation last time. “Firepaw, Sunpaw,” I call them over, “why don’t you gather your apprentice friends and begin to help the warriors with the fortification of the camp?” They look grateful to have a job to do and hurry off, Firepaw shooting a glance at Applepaw before leaving. “Applepaw should go join them,” Nightshadow begins to push his apprentice after her siblings. “I’m staying here,” Applepaw resists stubbornly, “Bryce might need me.” “I do need you,” I agree. “We need to formulate a plan to defend ourselves against the three armies. Who will take charge of what army and how much of the Coalition army do you need?” Applepaw puffs out her chest at the thought of being needed though I notice Nightshadow casting her worried glances. “It’s not safe to split up,” Karina grumbles, “last time we were barely enough to defeat the Vipers and the wolves. With the Blood Army in the midst, we’re going to lose.” “Thank you, Ms. Optimistic,” I say dryly. “She’s right thought,” Terran shakes his head, “we’re not doing any good by splitting up.” “We have to split up,” I point out, “if we don’t, one army will end up marching into our camp and we’ll still ''have to fight them as well as protect the queens, kits, and elders.” “Evacuate them!” Applepaw declares, “if we do, then we can defend our camp instead and that way nobody will have to worry about the cats who can’t fight. It’ll be every cat for themselves.” “Not every cat for themselves,” Nightshadow scolds, “but it’s a good idea.” “Why don’t you go tell Amberstar and Whitestar?” I advise, “And then you can take your siblings scouting for an appropriate place to hide the elders, queens, and kits.” Applepaw beams at that but Terran stops her from scooting outside. “She can’t go along with her siblings,” he frowns, “it’s too dangerous. Who knows who is out there? They’ll be undefended.” “Excuse you,” Applepaw says rudely, looking miffed, “I can fight perfectly well. If I can’t defend myself, it’ll be because my mentor didn’t teach me enough.” Nightshadow groans. “Applepaw, go do as you’re told and don’t try to smart mouth anyone else. Terran, they’ll be fine. If the leaders don’t think so, they’ll send someone to go along with them.” Terran finally lets Applepaw through and I shift my weight. “Okay, so since we’ve established that we ''have to split up--” “No we didn’t,” Karina gives a pout, “that’s a stupid idea.” “Stupid as it may seem, it’s the best,” Feathershine says gently. “Nightshadow and I can deal with the wolves.” Nightshadow winces but nods in agreement. “Are you sure?” I frown. “Quite,” Nightshadow says grimly, “we’ve thought about it. Terran and Karina know the Vipers best, so they should face off with them. You, Bryce, know the Blood Army the best it seems. You have Twolegplace experience. You should be fighting against them.” “But the wolves,” I say weakly, “it’s not exactly your strong suit.” “It’s no one’s strong suit,” Terran stands, “if we’re done discussing this, I’m going to go see which third of the Coalition army I’m going to be leading.” “Co-leading,” Karina scurries after him. “I’m leading with you.” Nightshadow and Feathershine exchange glances and they head outside. “Oh, by the way,” Feathershine turns half-way as they exit, “Flameshadow wanted to see you.” About what? I want to ask, but both are gone. I give a shrug and head towards the medicine cat den to see what Flameshadow wanted to talk to me about. When I enter, I see that he’s tending to Shadeflower. The young tom glances up when I enter. “Bryce,” he greets me, “I’m glad you got my message.” “What is it?” “It’s about…” Flameshadow glances at Shadeflower and I dip my head in a nod. “Well, you see, since the leaders informed me of the incoming attacks, she’s been more clear-headed than I’ve ever seen her before.” “That’s good, right?” I suddenly question why Flameshadow is telling me this, alone. “I suppose,” the medicine cat frowns, “but she’s been muttering something under her breath and it sounds almost like a command. She’s been repeating it since Terran and Karina came to talk to her.” “What is she saying?” I frown. “I don’t know,” Flameshadow admits, “every time I go close, she stops. I was hoping she would tell you.” Again, I question why Flameshadow is asking this of me. But wordlessly, I move towards Shadeflower, who does seem to muttering something. When I draw close, however, she turns her gaze on me, her amber eyes blank but blazing. I don’t catch any of the words, but her solemn eyes make me take a step back involuntarily. “Shadeflower…” At that moment, Applepaw pokes her head in. “Jewel and Emerald want to see you, Bryce.” “I better go,” I tell Flameshadow, glancing at Shadeflower, who had gone back to her muttering. The medicine cat nods and I slip back outside towards my den where Applepaw tells me my sisters are. Jewel glances up at me when I enter and Emerald lets out a squeal before tackling me. “Where’s Terran?” Emerald mews. “Terran?” I frown, “Why do we need Terran?” I’m reminded of his cold glances and his quiet disapproval. But before Emerald can reply, the white tom does step into the den. I blink and scoot farther into the den to make more room. “Terran!” Emerald purrs, running up to him. Jewel stays firmly where she is, glancing between us. Did my sisters want to see both of us to help us make up? I twitch my whiskers. I can see Jewel being smart enough to plan this out. Terran greets Emerald warmly and pats Jewel on the head before turning to me. “Did you call me?” He asks, his voice quiet. “No,” I admit, “Applepaw just told me my sister wanted to see me.” Terran nods but doesn’t say anything. Jewel is staring at me expectantly, though Emerald pays no attention to the tension between the tom and me. I bite my lip hesitantly before blurting out. “I’m sorry.” Emerald looks up, momentarily confused before Jewel whispers something in her ear. I’ve never seen Jewel tell Emerald anything before and it warms my heart that Emerald grins and scampers with her sister to their nest. But Terran gets it. He looks away, towards the ground, anywhere but me. “I’m sorry too,” he says finally. “You don’t have to be sorry,” I rush on, “it’s my fault.” “No,” Terran shakes his head, “I was being irrational. You had your rights to keep your secrets and it’s not like Karina and I aren’t harboring anything.” My right eye twitches at the mention of any secrets they could be keeping but I keep silent at that. “I’m still sorry,” I say. “I am too.” We stay like that for a long time, not quite touching, but getting close. For a moment it feels like I can forget about the war and the battles we’re going to be facing. For a moment I can feel as though the Vipers and the Blood Army aren’t marching towards us right now, ready to tear us down. But a howl splits the night sky and I jerk myself out of the fantasy. Terran stiffens but I know he heard it also. “They’re here! They’re coming!” A shout breaks out outside and I hurry out, barking orders at Jewel and Emerald to stay put. “Stars,” Terran whispers. I go cold. The messenger is bleeding slightly and Amberstar raises her eyes to meet mine. She gives me a tiny nod. It’s time. The armies have arrived. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise